


Forelsket

by happylilthought



Series: Chalex Week 2020 [7]
Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Reality Show, Chalex Week 2020, ChalexWeek2020, Dating, Falling In Love, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Slow Burn, chalex - Freeform, the bachelor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25940842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happylilthought/pseuds/happylilthought
Summary: Professional football star, and stunning sweetheart, Charlie St. George is the first bisexual bachelor the show has ever had. Can he find love when he’s spoiled for choice? (The Bachelor AU no one asked for)Day 7 of Chalex Week 2020: Free Day
Relationships: Charlie St. George & Alex Standall, Charlie St. George/Alex Standall
Series: Chalex Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862938
Comments: 38
Kudos: 50





	1. First Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> [A/N: I was gonna write fluff but I’ve just finished the AU Bachelor in Paradise Season 3, and am starting the AU Bachelor Season 8 and I love Australia’s versions of the show so much better than the American ones. I just feel like they’re slightly more honest, and don’t force things as much as the American style. The first time I watched the AU Bachelor I was shocked that there wasn’t an engagement at the end, it was just a promise to keep things going on the outside and I loved that change. I haven’t watched too much of the Aus versions but I really do enjoy them, and Osher has my heart - such a cutie patootie host! 
> 
> So I had always wanted to write a Bachelor AU fic (and a Big Brother AU fic so shh maybe I will finally write that later) and I had the idea of having Charlie as the Bach and fell in love with it because can you just imagine him?!! So selfishly I wanted to write that and I have always been furious that they don’t make it LGBTQ+ inclusive so shh my AU is inclusive bc Charlie is bi, and for shits and giggles this fic involves some of the 13RW cast. I hope you like it because I had fun writing it!
> 
> Also 'Forelsket' is a Norwegian word that means "how you feel when you first begin to fall in love. It’s that euphoric feeling of walking on air, when you view your paramour through rose-colored glasses and are convinced that the sun shines out of their posterior. All you want to do is gaze into each other’s eyes longingly and forget the rest of the world exists." - Definition from thoughtcatalog.com]

“Professional football star, and stunning sweetheart, Charlie St. George is the first bisexual bachelor the show has ever had. Can he find love when he’s spoiled for choice?” 

The camera man zoomed in on the newest bachelor, a humble grin plastered on his face as he stood in front of the mansion covered in fairy lights, greenery, and rose petals clad in a navy suit that complimented his blue eyes. 

Charlie felt even more nervous under the bright lights of the camera crew. 

“How are you feeling tonight?” The host asked, capturing footage for the show’s intro. 

“Excited! I feel so lucky to be here and soon be meeting these wonderful people. I’m looking forward to hopefully finding love.” He grinned widely, reminiscing on the feeling. “I’ve spent the past few years focused on my career, and I’m ready to settle down and find that person I want to spend my life with. I’m ready to prioritize my love life, and give my all to that person.” 

“Really hoping you find that. Best of luck, Charlie. The first limo’s just about to pull up now.” The host smiled, pointing towards the driveway. 

“Good, we got it. Okay, let’s set up for the next shot.” The producer waved their hands, getting the crew set up for the upcoming introductions.

The crew shooed the host out of the shot, and the makeup crew rushed over to touch up Charlie’s hair, as the first car pulled up. 

Charlie rang his hands together, before wiping them on his pant legs.  _ It’s okay. You’ve got this. Just breathe.  _

The first contestant’s feet hit the ground, dainty silver heels gracing the gravel driveway. A beautiful blonde stepped out of the limo in an emerald dress that hugged her curves and flowed to her ankles. 

She lifted the hem of her dress as she slowly walked down the pathway up to the charmer at the end of the lane. 

“Hi, I’m Chloe.” The blonde smiled, reaching out her hand to Charlie’s which he took and pressed a small kiss to it. 

“Nice to meet you, I’m Charlie.” He smiled brightly, hoping his nerves didn’t show. “You look absolutely beautiful.” 

Chloe blushed softly, as she stepped back to take in the romantic scenery around them. “Thank you, you look really gorgeous in that suit. Brings out your eyes.” 

“That was the goal.” Charlie grinned, letting out the breath he’d been holding. “How are you feeling?” 

“I’m good, better now that I’m out of that car and here with you.” Chloe smiled, flirting a little, “What about you?” 

“Nervous.” He admitted, tugging on the bottom of his suit jacket. “But I’m good, if this is the start to my evening, it’s a pretty good one. So Chloe, what do you do? What brings you here?” He inquired politely. 

Her features were delicate, and Charlie felt a little lost in the magic of the moment, unsure of whether that feeling was going to fade as he got more comfortable during the remainder of the evening. He just hoped he could impress all of the lovely people he was bound to meet this evening. 

“I’m a personal support worker. I work in a nursing home and get lots of unwanted relationship advice from all the elderly people I care for. They were thrilled I was leaving for the show, actually.” Chloe laughed softly, “What about you?” 

“That’s really sweet. I like that.” Charlie smiled genuinely. “I am actually in the middle of a career change, I’ve played professional football for years, and I’m ready to take a break and find a new love. I’ve done my shoulder in a few times, so I’m ready for a new adventure in my life that hopefully doesn’t involve many injuries.” Charlie admitted.

“Oh really? I used to be a cheerleader in high school, so you’d get lots of support from me.” Chloe teased fondly.

“I’ll look forward to it. I’ll see you inside, then.” Charlie smiled, offering Chloe a hug as she exited into the mansion. 

~

The second guest exited the limo, a dark haired man in brown leather shoes and a patterned suit started up the pathway towards Charlie with a pair of bright red boxing gloves on. Charlie hoped he wasn’t about to be decked out. 

“I’m actually a bit of a pacifist.” Charlie joked as the boxer flashed a smile at him. 

“Nothing wrong with that.” The boxer agreed, before punching the air gently. “Just wanted to show you I’m committed to fighting for love.” 

Charlie laughed, and fist bumped his gloves before the man took them off to properly shake Charlie’s hand. “I’m Tony. Nice to meet you.” 

“Nice to meet you, too, Tony. I’m Charlie.” He grinned. 

_ Boy, was he attractive.  _ Charlie felt like the luckiest man alive and was starting to wonder how good his knees would hold up as this kept going. 

“You have really kind eyes.” Tony smiled softly as he gazed up at Charlie. 

Charlie blushed at the compliment, “Thank you. You look absolutely gorgeous, if I’m being honest.” 

“Honesty is a good quality.” Tony smirked, “Off on the right foot, with that. So, you obviously know my profession, what’s a good looking guy like yourself doing with his time?” 

“I’m a professional football player.” Charlie explained, “But I’m looking to actually put my time into something more long term, and not be travelling so much - makes it harder to meet people and keep that relationship strong.” 

“I know what that’s like.” Tony admitted, raising the boxing gloves. “I’d like to know more about you, so I look forward to continuing this conversation later.” He smiled offering his hand again, but was instead pulled into a hug by the footballer. 

“Me too.” 

Charlie let out another breath, preparing himself for the next person. 

_ This is crazy. _

_ ~ _

Charlie caught a glimpse of a floor length black dress peeking out from behind the treeline, and beamed at the beautiful woman walking up to him, dark braids falling past her shoulders. 

“I’m at a loss for words.” Charlie admitted, running a hand through his hair, much to the crew’s dismay. 

“Oh, aren’t you sweet.” The girl smiled, offering a hug as she met Charlie at the end of the pathway. “I’m Sheri.” 

“Charlie.” 

“It’s lovely to meet you, Charlie.” Sheri smiled, keeping her hand on Charlie’s wrist. “You must be nervous, your pulse is racing.” 

“I am!” Charlie chuckled, “Are you a nurse?”

“Doctor.” Sheri corrected with a humble smile.

“I might need you.” Charlie smiled, “Had a few football injuries in my day.” 

“Oh, I might be able to help with that.” Sheri smirked, pressing a light kiss to Charlie’s cheek. “Come find me later?” 

“I will.” 

_ Holy shit.  _

_ ~ _

Charlie felt right at home and honestly a little intimidated as the next contestant started charging down the pathway in a football jersey and tossed the ball his way. Charlie caught it and earned a loud cheer from the blonde. 

“Hey! Yeah that’s what I’m talking about! Nice catch, man.” He grinned, as he stopped in front of Charlie. “I’m Luke Holliday.” He smiled, turning around to flash the back of his jersey at Charlie. 

“Charlie.” He grinned, running his fingers along the familiar leather of the football. “How long have you played with the Rams?” 

“Seven years. Was with the Chargers for four. ” Luke grinned. “You play?”

“Yeah, I’ve been with the 49ers for ten years.” Charlie smiled widely. It was nostalgic to meet someone who understood what he was going through. 

“No fucking way - Shit, I swore. Sorry! Just excited.” Luke exclaimed, pulling Charlie in for a hug. 

“No, that’s okay. So am I.” Charlie smiled, appreciating the initiative and interest Luke showed. Charlie started to return the football but Luke protested, keeping his hand on Charlie’s forearm. 

“You keep it. Gives you an incentive to talk to me inside.” Luke flirted, flashing a smirk as he took his exit.

Charlie had tingles in his arm after Luke left. He was really starting to enjoy this night. 

The producers took the football from him as the next contestant approached. 

~

A dapper man came strutting down the pathway dressed in an all black suit with patent leather shoes. Charlie smiled fondly. He was so happy they’d let him be completely himself, and explore relationships with both males and females on the show. It was such a relief to not hold anything back. 

“You look stunning.” Charlie smiled, as the man took his hand and pulled him into a hug. 

“Aren’t you a charmer.” He smiled, snickering in Charlie’s ear before pulling away. “I’m Caleb, nice to meet you.” 

“I’m Charlie. It’s a pleasure to meet you, too.” 

“So I can imagine you’re nervous, and maybe a little stressed, so I thought I’d help you relax a bit?” Caleb suggested, holding Charlie’s shoulder as he approached him from behind. “Thought I’d just give you a mini shoulder massage to help ease that tension?” He smirked, pressing his thumbs into Charlie’s shoulder blades. 

“Might work better with my jacket off?” Charlie flirted, earning a chuckle from Caleb. 

“Well, I was trying to keep things PG.” He teased, his fingers massaging Charlie’s shoulders and earning a soft sigh in return. 

“That’s nice.” Charlie smiled. “Are you into massage therapy, then?” 

“Physical therapy, yeah. I used to be a trainer, and ended up channeling my empathy and compassion into helping their recovery.” Caleb explained, letting his hands leave Charlie’s shoulders, and smoothing out his jacket. 

“That’s really wonderful.” Charlie smiled fondly. “You might have to teach me more.” 

“I’d be happy to. It was good to meet you, Charlie.” Caleb grinned as he left the walkway. 

_ Jesus. Were these people trying to kill him with sexual tension? _

Charlie adjusted his jacket, and tie, breathing out his nerves.  _ Okay. Hold it together. _

_ ~ _

An enchanting woman in a short gold dress flashed a smile as she walked down the petaled pathway with a book in hand. 

“How’re you doing?” She smiled, tucking her dark curls behind her ear. 

“Good, trying not to shit myself, but good.” 

_ Oh my god, why did I say that? _

She laughed in reply, as she met Charlie at the end of the pathway, offering him a hug which Charlie returned. 

“Hi, I’m Charlie.” 

“Jess.” She smiled, noticing how his hand lingered on hers. “I wanted to ask you a question.” 

“Fire away.” Charlie grinned, watching as she transferred his hand to the book she’d been holding. 

“Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth?” Jess inquired with a smirk on her face. “Be honest.”

“Yes ma’am.” Charlie smiled in response. This girl had a bit of fire to her, and Charlie was captivated by that. 

“Good, because I’m not afraid to ask hard hitting questions as a lawyer.” Jess reassured, causing Charlie to straighten his back. 

“I like that. Keep me on my toes.” Charlie grinned. 

“I plan on it.” Jess smirked, earning a blush from Charlie. “See you inside?” 

“Of course you will.” 

“I’m sweating.” Charlie admitted to the camera crew, chuckling softly. 

~

The next person approached Charlie with a confident step, clad in a burgundy suit and dark loafers. He ran a hand through his curls as he met Charlie’s gaze. 

_ Shit. What a stunner. _

“Hi cutie.” 

Charlie coughed, blushing at the handsome man before him. “Hi, I’m Charlie. What’s your name?” 

“Winston.” He smirked, pressing a kiss to both of Charlie’s cheeks, making his blush darken. “You’re even hotter up close.” 

“You’re pretty gorgeous yourself. That suit really brings out your eyes.” Charlie complimented, firing back with his own confidence. 

“I know.” Winston smirked, “I see you’ve done the same.” He smiled, pinching the lapel of Charlie’s jacket. 

“Besides being a man after my heart, what do you do?” Charlie asked, trying to steer the conversation back on track.

“I’m a curator at a museum. By the looks of you, you could definitely compete with the Greek statues.” Winston winked, making Charlie’s breath catch in his throat. 

“Wow, you’re forward.” He laughed awkwardly.

“I’m memorable.” Winston corrected, squeezing Charlie’s hand. “Find me inside.” 

_ Fuck. _

“Can I get a water, please?” Charlie asked the crew, unbuttoning his jacket and loosening his tie. 

The crew brought him a water, and adjusted his hair and makeup, forcing him to put the jacket back on. 

“Okay, next girl’s coming in.” The crew announced as they started back up the film. 

_ Another girl.  _ At least he was warned this time. 

~

A dark haired girl with her hair up in a bun approached the pathway in a short silver fringe dress. “Hi! Gosh, I’m nervous.” 

“It’s okay, you’re not the only one.” Charlie smiled softly, “That dress is beautiful on you.”

She smiled brightly at the compliment, “You look gorgeous, yourself. Hi, I’m Ani.”

“Charlie.” He smiled, taking her hand and pressing a kiss to her hand, just as he’d done with Chloe. “It’s lovely to meet you.”

“You too.” Ani agreed, opening her purse to reveal a set of keys. “I have a gift for you.” 

“Okay.”

“As a realtor, I’ve handed over a lot of keys in my time, but I wanted to bring you your own set. But they’re not your average keys, instead of opening the door to a house, they symbolize opening my heart to this experience.” Ani confessed, setting the keys into Charlie’s palm. 

“Oh that’s really sweet.” Charlie smiled fondly. “I am open to it as well, and really appreciate the honesty. It’s nice to know you’re here for the right reasons.” 

“I’m glad you are as well. I look forward to getting to know you more.” Ani returned the gesture, pressing a kiss to Charlie’s cheek. “I hope I get to talk to you more tonight.” 

_ That was really cute.  _ Charlie pocketed the keys, and reflected on the people he’d met so far, realizing how tough the decisions would be. 

~

Charlie heard the steps on the pathway, and looked up to see another man in a paisley suit jacket and burgundy pants. These people had really good fashion sense. 

Charlie clasped his hands together nervously as they approached with a pen and paper in hand. 

“You came prepared.” Charlie noted, pointing at the objects.

“Always.” He smirked, flashing a smile as he met Charlie, offering a hand which Charlie took in his own. “Ryan. And you are?” 

“Charlie. Nice to meet you, Ryan.” He smiled, shaking his hand and chuckling as Ryan started scribbling in the notepad. 

“You too. So what do you do, Charlie? Why are you ready to take this leap into love?” Ryan questioned, pen at the ready. 

Charlie straightened up as he answered the questions. “Uh, I’m a football player. Actually looking for a change in my life, and ready to settle down for that. What about you?” 

“I’m a journalist, and I’ve had enough of writing articles about love, I want to have it work out for once.” Ryan shrugged, flashing Charlie a smile. 

“I understand that.” Charlie replied with a compassionate tone. “I hope you find that.” 

“So do I.” Ryan quipped, “Maybe it’ll be with you?”

“Maybe.” Charlie grinned, offering Ryan a hug as he left for the mansion. 

~

Charlie heard a pair of heels hit the gravel as he glanced back towards the pathway. A petite brunette walked towards him in a red gown. 

_ Wow. _ Charlie grinned as he watched her nervously tuck her hair behind her ear. “You look gorgeous.” 

“Oh, thank you. That’s so kind of you to say.” She smiled softly, “You are so handsome, it’s making me nervous.” 

Charlie smiled and offered a hand to steady her footsteps. She graciously took it, and smiled widely. “My name is Estela.” 

“Nice to meet you, Estela. That’s a beautiful name.” Charlie smiled fondly. “I’m Charlie.” 

“Charlie.” She repeated, trying to memorize it. “How are you feeling?” 

“I’m good, how about you?” Charlie smiled, noticing how her hand shook in his. “You don’t have to be nervous. I promise I’m not that scary.” 

Estela laughed softly, “I’m doing well, apart from the nerves… I brought you something - it’s silly, but -” She explained, opening her purse to reveal a sticker sheet. “I’m an elementary school teacher, and I know the joy it brings to get a gold star, so I wanted to give you your own gold star to show you my interest.” 

She pressed the glittery sticker to Charlie’s lapel of his jacket, and he grinned in reply. “That is so cute. I loved these as a kid.” 

“I hope I get to speak with you later?” Estela asked, earning a nod from Charlie. 

“Of course. I have to learn how to get an A+ from you.” 

Estela laughed as she exited the pathway. 

~

Charlie wiped his palms on his jacket as turned back to the walkway. 

Black oxfords stepped onto the gravel, and Charlie felt his heartbeat quicken as the man exited the limo. He was wearing an amethyst coloured suit jacket with a matching tie, and kept flicking his hair out of his eyes. 

He was the most beautiful person Charlie had ever seen. His jaw visibly dropped, which earned a smirk from the man. 

Charlie left his position at the end of the pathway, taking a few steps towards him when the camera crew yelled at him, and forced him to return to his mark. 

_ Oh my god. That’s him?  _ Alex swallowed back fretfulness as he started walking towards the bachelor. He was incredibly handsome, sandy brown hair that Alex just thought about running his fingers through, and  _ damn _ that suit looked fine as hell on his body. 

_ Fuck.  _ The man approaching Charlie had light brown hair, and mesmerizing blue eyes that Charlie wanted to get lost in. The whole setting started to blur like the fairy lights as his vision was set on the man in front of him. 

“Hi, I’m Alex.” 

“Breathtaking is more like it.” Charlie smiled, nervously taking the man’s hand. 

_ Speak for yourself.  _ Alex chuckled softly, and took Charlie’s hand in his own, shaking it and forgetting to let go. 

Charlie laced his fingers in Alex’s mindlessly, “You are positively the most handsome man I’ve met tonight.” 

_ You’re telling me.  _ Alex blushed at the compliment. “Thank you. I’m sure you’ve met your fair share, so it’s nice to know I’ve made an impression.”

“Definitely.” Charlie smiled, “Your eyes are even more captivating up close. Sorry, I’m just a little dumbfounded.” 

“Nice to meet you, Dumbfounded.” Alex smirked, causing Charlie to remember he hadn’t properly introduced himself. 

“Oh, my name’s Charlie.” He sputtered, blushing with embarrassment. 

“Hi Charlie.” Alex smiled, staring into the man’s blue eyes. The pair of them stood there for a minute, before one of the crew coughed interrupting the comfortable silence. 

_ I could get lost in your eyes all day.  _ Alex forced himself out of the gaze, starting to introduce himself, explaining his profession and his goals of finding love, although Charlie was mesmerized by his lips, and the soft tone of his voice, and couldn’t stop thinking about kissing him. 

“I could definitely see myself falling for you.” Charlie confessed, watching Alex’s eyes widen. 

_ Oh my god, did that really just happen?! _

“Did you mean to say that out loud?” He asked, biting his lip. 

“No.” Charlie swallowed, now red in the face. 

Alex smiled humbly. “I’m flattered.” 

“Can we? Can we just do that over? Uh, hello, I’m Charlie, I played professional football for ten years, and am ready to give that up to fall in love and put that person first. I am honestly hoping I find the love of my life here, and I wouldn’t be surprised if I did since you’ve walked in. I am not usually this clumsy, so you’ve definitely made an impression on me, and I hope I’ve not completely screwed this up by admitting that.” Charlie scrambled to fix the situation, completely afraid that he’d just lost his entire chance with Alex.

Alex squeezed his hand, to which Charlie remembered he’d not let go of it. “You’ve not screwed anything up. It’s endearing to know how you feel. I came here to find my person, and I don’t think you should ever apologize for admitting your feelings. That’s what we’re both here for, right?” He smiled, earning a sigh of relief from Charlie. 

“Can you just wait here? Please?” Charlie asked, dropping Alex’s hand, and causing the smaller man to panic. 

_ Now what? _

Charlie abandoned Alex in the entryway as he entered the mansion, earning a few head turns and screams as he approached the ballroom and grabbed a rose from the table, bringing it back with him. 

“Who the fuck is getting the first rose now?”

“Is that even allowed?” 

Charlie ignored the commentary behind him as he confidently returned to Alex in the entryway with a rose in hand. 

_ Is he coming back? What did I do wrong? Oh shit, there he is. _

Alex swallowed nervously as Charlie returned and took his hand in his. “Alex, it’s obvious that you’ve made a big impression on me, and I would really like to spend more time with you. I hope you’ve meant what you said about not being scared off by my confessions, so if you’re okay with it, I’d like to offer you this rose and ask if you’d like to continue this connection with me?” 

Charlie held out the rose to Alex, his pulse racing as he waited for the reply.  _ Please say yes. Please say yes. Please say yes. _

_ Seriously?  _ Alex smiled, his fingertips clasping on top of Charlie’s as he accepted the rose. “Charlie, I would love to.”

Charlie breathed a sigh of relief, pinning the rose onto Alex’s suit jacket. “Can I hug you?” 

Alex chuckled, and nodded. “Sure.” He felt Charlie’s hands embrace him a bit tighter than expected, as he slid his palm across the small of Charlie’s back. 

He hadn’t expected this. He didn’t even know if he’d make it past the cocktail ceremony, let alone receive the first rose of the night, and basically be told that the bachelor could fall for him? What the fuck was happening to him? How was he this lucky? 

“Thank you.” Alex smiled, as Charlie reluctantly broke their hug. “I’m very honoured.” 

“So am I. I’m really excited to get to know you better.” Charlie smiled, mesmerized by the man in front of him. 

“I guess I will see you later, then?” Alex smiled, touching his rose fondly as he followed the pathway into the mansion. 

Charlie held his hand to his wrist, feeling his pulse still racing. Maybe he’d need to take Sheri up on that offer? 

Although, Charlie struggled to remember the other contestants he’d met just moments ago as his thoughts were consumed by Alex. 

“Yeah, I could definitely fall in love with him.”


	2. Acquaintances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The contestants spend more time getting to know the bachelor on the first evening followed by the first rose ceremony of the season.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [A/N: So normally there are like 20 contestants on the show, but I’m not doing that for this fic to try and get it written faster (plus there’s not enough 13rw characters that are lgbt+) so just ignore that fact.]

The camera crew had bombarded Alex before he could fully get in the door. “How are you feeling about getting the first rose?” 

Alex paused before answering, sliding his hand behind his neck nervously. “Uh, I’m feeling good about getting the first rose. It’s nerve-wracking, but I’m glad there was a good connection there. I really like him.” Alex smiled at the camera shyly, glancing down at the rose pinned to his lapel. 

“How do you think everyone else is going to feel?” The producers questioned, begging for dramatic content. 

Alex shrugged not giving in. “It’s not really about everyone else, is it? I’m just happy that Charlie likes me enough to give me the rose.” 

The crew let him enter the mansion, and wrapped up some more interviews with Charlie before letting him follow into the mansion full of eager eyes and a few glares in Alex’s direction. 

The host finished wrapping up the well-known instructions of the evening, and introduced Charlie as he walked in the room. 

“Hi everyone.” Charlie smiled as he greeted the contestants. “I’m really glad to have you all here. I’d like to thank you all for going on this adventure with me on the search to find love. I look forward to speaking with you all tonight, and just wanted to clear the air, that I’ve obviously given out the first rose of the evening, so I’ll make sure I follow the rules for the rest of the evening and wait till the ceremony to hand out any others.” He explained, exchanging a sympathetic smile at Alex.

“That’s not fair. Why does he get a rose now, and the rest of us have to wait?” Ryan scoffed to Sheri who rolled her eyes in reply. 

“Because it’s his season? If he has a connection with someone that’s the whole point.” She recalled, sipping her champagne glass and paying attention to Charlie’s introductions.

“I hope you all have a great evening, and I’ll do my best to visit with all of you.” Charlie promised, raising his glass to toast the group. “Cheers to discovering each other and falling in love.” 

The group raised their glasses at the toast, while Winston strategically moved closer towards Charlie. “Do you want to go for a chat?” He inquired, not really pausing for a confirmation as he clasped his hand on Charlie’s forearm. 

Charlie nearly choked on his champagne glass but politely agreed. “Sure. I’d like that.”

~

Winston led Charlie outside to the garden, “You have really nice biceps.” He smirked, causing Charlie to blush at the forwardness. He just hoped he was prepared enough to handle the entire evening knowing that it could become quite full-on depending on the competitiveness of some of the contenders for his heart.

“Thank you.” Charlie replied, “I’ve done a lot of training to get in this shape.” He shrugged, turning the attention back on Winston as the pair of them sat down on a nearby bench. 

The garden was much like the foyer they’d been all introduced at. Lined with lights, and floral arrangements and greenery.

“You’ve certainly got a lot of confidence, being the first one to pull me aside.” Charlie noted, earning a smirk from the brunette. 

“Are you surprised?” Winston taunted, keeping his hold on Charlie’s forearm. 

Charlie liked the physical touch love language, but the action seemed a bit too possessive for his liking. “Not really, I suppose. Though I’m sure you’ve made an impression on the group.” 

“I don’t mind. I’m not here for friends. I’m here for you.” Winston answered with conviction. “That’s why we’re all here, right? To find love.” 

Charlie chuckled at the blatant honesty. “Yes we are. So, Winston, how long have you been a curator?” Charlie asked, remembering the factoid Winston had shared at their first meeting. 

“Seven years.” Winston replied, “Did my Masters in Art History and Classics and I had an internship out of university, and they hired me full-time after the placement. What about yourself?”

“That’s really cool!” Charlie grinned, then wondered if all the contestants would get sick of hearing him repeat the same story the entire night. He was certainly getting tired of his own voice. “I’ve been playing professional football for ten years with the San Francisco 49ers.” 

“That’s why you look so good.” Winston chirped, taking a sip of champagne and taking the opportunity to eye Charlie up and down. 

“Such a flatterer.” Charlie smirked. He felt slightly uncomfortable, and the relief flooded his entire body as he noticed the girl walking up to them. 

“Sorry to interrupt, but I’d love to chat when you’re finished?” Chloe asked, meeting Charlie’s eyes and earning a silent nod. 

Winston turned his head to face Chloe, flashing a forced smile. “Of course.” He looked back at Charlie, “You’re a busy man. It was a pleasure talking to you.” Winston’s grip on Charlie’s arm relaxed as he made his way back into the mansion. 

~

Chloe took Winston’s place on the bench beside Charlie. “I hope I didn’t cut your conversation short.” She politely mentioned, receiving a smile from The Bachelor. 

“No, I’m glad you’re here.” Charlie assured, “Chloe, right?” He inquired, hoping he’d remembered correctly. 

“Yes.” She smiled, “I figured you’d have us all memorized by our outfits - ‘Green dress, right?’” Chloe joked, earning a grin from Charlie. 

“You’ve all made the effort to come and meet me, so it’s the least I can do to remember you all and give you as much of my attention as I can.” Charlie explained humbly. 

“You’re honestly so sweet.” Chloe smiled at the response, “You’d definitely have a few of the ladies I care for swooning. Maybe even some of the men?” 

“Well I definitely learned to respect the elderly.” Charlie smirked in reply. “Your job sounds really interesting.” 

“It can be challenging at times - it’s pretty emotional, and physically draining actually.” Chloe confessed, smoothing out her dress, whether intentional or not, Charlie definitely noticed the slit exposing her left leg. “But it’s all worth it. I really do enjoy helping everyone retain some form of normalcy in their age. It’s really sad for them to realize they can’t keep doing things the way they’re used to. A lot of people don’t want to admit they need help.” 

“You must be a pretty selfless person to do that job.” Charlie offered the compliment, “I’m sure they greatly appreciate you. You seem very kind hearted.” 

Chloe smiled softly at the commendation. “So do you. You give off a very genuine vibe. I appreciate that. I’m done with guys who play games.” 

“Well I can confess, I’ve played a lot of games in my time. Football, video, board games.” Charlie teased, earning a wide smile from the blonde. 

“Well played.” Chloe raised her glass, clinking it against Charlie’s. 

He spent a few more minutes talking to Chloe before they headed back inside, and he invited Sheri for a chat which she’d graciously accepted. 

~

Charlie respectfully led Sheri out to the garden, hand behind her back, making sure not to walk too fast since most girls were wearing long dresses and he didn’t want anyone tripping over the cobblestones. 

“So I may need your expertise.” Charlie mentioned, earning an eyebrow raise from Sheri. 

“Is that so?” She asked, causing Charlie’s grin to widen. 

“I’ll admit I think the nerves got to me earlier. I definitely felt my pulse racing, and you said you might be able to help?” He questioned, holding out his wrist again. 

Instead, Sheri took his hand in her own and instructed Charlie to close his eyes. “I want you to take three deep breaths for me. In through the nose and out through your mouth.” 

Charlie followed the instructions as Sheri reciprocated, opening his eyes and smiling fondly at her. “Might have helped a little.” 

“Well we can always check to be sure.” Sheri noted, opening her purse to reveal a stethoscope. 

Charlie scoffed at the cornyness, but played along. 

“I’ll need you to just undo a few buttons, there.” She smirked, appreciating that Charlie was going along with it. 

He loosened his tie, and unbuttoned the middle three buttons on his white dress shirt as Sheri placed the cold stethoscope to his chest. Charlie winced at the temperature change. “I didn’t think it would be cold?” He laughed, as Sheri plugged her ears to properly listen. “Do I get a lollipop if I’ve passed the test?” 

“Shh. I can’t hear your heartbeat if you keep talking.” Sheri cautioned, causing Charlie to smirk in reply. He kind of liked being told off by Sheri. “Still a bit faster than normal, but I think I’ll let that slide.” She teased. “Well I don’t work in pediatrics, so no suckers from me. Not really a sucker kind of girl - usually see right through that.” 

Charlie’s smirk widened at the puns. “I like your sense of humor.” 

“Who says it’s just humor?” Sheri smiled, before putting her stethoscope away and letting Charlie fix his shirt. “Tell me about yourself?” She asked, receiving an explanation from Charlie about his career change, and his plans to stop travelling so often.

“I’d love to steal you, but I’ll politely wait till you’re done.” Charlie was once again interrupted, this time by Caleb who’d made his presence known, and stepped aside to the terrace until Charlie and Sheri had finished their conversation. 

~

Charlie walked Sheri back to the mansion and returned to the terrace. “Caleb.” 

“Charlie.” He returned the smile, offering Charlie a new glass which was filled with a clear liquid instead of the regular champagne. “Thought you might want a drink, so I decided to bring you a water to make sure you’re staying hydrated.” 

Charlie took the glass in appreciation. “Thank you. I think they really just want to make you drink a lot so you embarrass yourself on camera. My family’s watching so, I really don’t want to upset my Grandma by making a fool of myself on national television.” 

Caleb smiled endearingly at the reply. “I understand that. You’re close with your folks?” 

“Some more than others. It’s hard to keep up relationships due to travelling, but you’re probably familiar with that.” Charlie reminisced, taking a sip of water. “What about you?” 

Caleb nodded, lowering his eyes at the question. “Not really. My dad and I don’t really get along - too much history there.” 

“I apologize.” Charlie frowned, “I didn’t mean to upset you.” He assured, placing his hand on Caleb’s knee.

“I’m the one who brought it up.” Caleb shrugged, appreciating the thoughtfulness. “I think you learn a lot from those kinds of life lessons. I’ve definitely paid attention to how I treat people, and the words or actions I use.” 

“I respect that.” Charlie smiled softly, “I commend your honesty, it helps me get to know you better. Speaking of treating people, I appreciated the glimpse into your physical therapy talents.” 

Caleb laughed, “Had to do something to catch your attention. I’m glad it worked.” 

“Definitely.” Charlie smiled gently as he watched Caleb’s expression brighten. Caleb’s hand rested on top of Charlie’s, wordlessly thanking him for the change in topic, and unlike Winston’s intentions, Charlie didn’t mind this at all. He was really enjoying his evening so far, and silently wished it didn’t have to end. 

Caleb talked to Charlie about his career, and his favourite past-times oddly resulting in a heated discussion on whether cool ranch or nacho cheese doritos were better. (Charlie was partial to old faithful - nacho cheese). The carb discussions were making him hungry, so he decided he’d better quit while he was ahead, and try to steal snacks from craft services before the rose ceremony. He was certain about keeping Caleb around anyways. 

“Can I walk you back?” Charlie offered his arm to the older boy. 

“I guess we must.” Caleb agreed, taking Charlie’s arm as they walked back into the mansion.

~

Charlie noticed the boxer and footballer on the couch by the fireplace, and made his way over. “Would you gentlemen care for a chat?” He smiled at the pair of them who retorted by staring at each other debating who dared to make the first move. 

“Yes.” They both admitted, making Charlie chuckle at the eagerness. 

“I’ve never said no to a threeway - never said yes, either,” He teased, wincing as he remembered he’d just mentioned his family to Caleb.  _ Sorry Grandma.  _ Maybe they would edit that out?  _ Unlikely.  _ It was hard to date knowing that your family was watching. “But I’d like to make sure you all have equal one-on-one time, so-”

“I’ll go first!” Tony blurted out, stammering to his feet. Luke slumped into the couch in reply. 

“I’ll come back for you.” Charlie promised. 

“I’ll hold you to that.” Luke smirked, as he watched the two leave the room. 

Charlie took Tony’s hand as he led him outside, making the smaller boy beam in delight. “Hope I wasn’t too forward, there. Just didn’t want to lose my chance.” 

“I didn’t mind.” Charlie advised leading Tony through the garden. “You fight for what you want, right?” He winked, causing Tony to falter his step. 

“To my own detriment at times, yes.” Tony replied, sitting on the bench beside Charlie. 

“I know I said it before, but you look very handsome in that suit.” Charlie confessed, earning a smile from Tony. 

Tony clapped back with a flirtatious tone, “Look who’s talking. You’re attractive and gracious, that’s a good combination.”

Charlie smiled humbly at the compliment. “Thank you. I wanted to ask how often you travelled, and where you currently call home? I’ve been struggling with that myself the past year.” 

“I wouldn’t really devote one place as my home.” Tony explained, loosening his tie to pull the necklace out from under his shirt. “I carry a piece of it with me. My dad gave me this necklace when I was a kid, and I rarely take it off - have to for fights, of course - but otherwise it’s a permanent fixture. My family…They don’t live with me, so I make sure to take them with me wherever I go. But I do have a rental place in San Diego and stay there as often as I can.” 

Charlie reflected on Tony’s story, not wanting to push for further details and risk ruining the conversation. “You have a lot of heart, I admire that. Do you see yourself ever staying in San Diego permanently?”

Tony shrugged, “I’ve thought about starting my own gym? Could get into training or coaching instead. I know it’s not healthy for my body, or my self-esteem to keep up with the fights. I’d like to start planning for a future instead of always pretending I have more time to figure that out.” 

“I definitely understand that.” Charlie sympathized, watching Tony tuck the necklace back under his shirt. “It’s a big change to give up what you’re good at. It feels really daunting to figure out what you should do instead.” He confessed, earning a nod from Tony.

“I agree. You can’t help but wonder if it’s the right thing to do since it’s really all you’ve known for so long.” He admitted, inquiring for more information on Charlie. “Where are you living?” 

“San Fran Bay.” Charlie replied, “I’ve been with the team for ten years, so I’ve got a place with some of the guys, but I’d really like to live on my own and not feel like I’m still in a fraternity when I’m thirty.”

“You’re aging me a bit.” Tony smirked. “How old are you?” 

“Twenty-eight.” Charlie answered, earning a nod from Tony. 

“Twenty-nine.” Tony admitted. “I would’ve thought you were younger, actually. That’s a good thing.” 

Charlie answered a few more of Tony’s questions before wrapping up the conversation and heading back inside. 

Luke waved in Charlie’s direction, earning a reciprocated smile but the brunette in the gold dress snagged Charlie before he could make his way across the room. Luke’s mouth was wide open in insult as Jessica pulled Charlie away. “It was my turn next.” He pouted to Tony as the boxer returned to his former seat. 

“If it makes you feel any better, he’s a real charmer?” Tony confessed, taking a sip of his drink to avoid the glare on Luke’s face. 

~

“How’s your evening been so far?” Charlie asked as Jess led him outside. 

“Good. Better now that I’m talking to you again.” Jess confessed, sitting down on one of the nearby benches. “How about you? Still thinking you’re gonna shit your pants?”

Charlie laughed softly, going along with the teasing, “Nah, the crew gave me imodium.” 

“Just what I wanted to know. You really know how to make a girl, or guy, fall for you.” Jess smirked, making Charlie shrug in response. 

“Not really, actually. I think that’s what is so hard about this environment. It’s a lot of pressure and the timing isn’t natural. I mean, take tonight for example, it’s basically speed dating.” Charlie explained, earning a genuine flicker of interest from Jessica. 

“Thought you got in trouble for calling the show out on it’s bullshit.” She taunted, knowing full well their conversation would likely get cut from the final edit. 

“Guess I’ll have to find out. I mean, I know that’s what I signed up for, but it is difficult to put aside all of the flashing lights and time constraints and give people your full attention and genuinely get to know them. I think that’s why I am looking forward to the one-on-one dates.” Charlie continued, appreciative of the conversation. 

“I guess the good part about it, is you can start to pay closer attention and figure out who’s playing a game, and who is genuinely here for you.” She noted, earning a nod from Charlie. 

“I think I might have seen a bit of that earlier tonight, honestly.” Charlie explained thinking back to his discussion with Winston. “I do admit that it is a bit daunting to have so many people competing for your attention.”

“You can’t please everybody. You have to focus on what is best for you, and go after that. Love is messy, and hard, and real and that’s what makes it so meaningful.” 

Charlie noticed the affirmative confidence in her tone and felt drawn to it. “I take it you’re not in family law?” 

“I went into civil rights.” Jess explained, “I just meant that love is complicated, but just because of that it doesn’t mean it’s not worth it, and there are so many different forms of love, it doesn’t need to be this big romantic gesture all the time. It’s nice sometimes, sure, but realistically that initial spark goes away and you have to still be okay with being around that person through the good and the bad.” 

Charlie nodded in response, appreciating the honesty. 

“I’m not making the best impression, am I?” Jess shrugged, sensing that she’d started too deep of a conversation for her first sit-down with the bachelor. 

“You’re fine!” Charlie assured, panic on his face at the thought he wasn’t being as vocal. “I didn’t mean to make you feel bad. I just like how you see things. I guess I’m a romantic guy mostly, but you raise valid points. I think that’s why I really value spending time with people and getting to know them first, not to say I haven’t swooned over a few people I just met, because I have definitely done that - tonight included.” 

Immediately Alex came to mind, and Charlie smiled to himself at the reminder. 

“Just as long as you don’t think those kissing cams are romantic, because then I’d have to write you off.” Jessica taunted with all seriousness behind her words. “Public proposals, and flash mobs, and cameras in your face just aren’t my thing. Too manipulative.” 

“I can proudly say I never participated in one of those, and I’ve sat in my fair share of stands.” Charlie advised, earning a genuine smile from his date. 

Charlie asked Jessica more about her career, and shared some tidbits of his own before looking at the time and remembering how many more people he had to speak with tonight. 

“We can continue this another time?” He suggested earning a nod. 

“I’d like that.” 

~

Luke had been spying on Jessica and Charlie for the past ten minutes, abandoning Tony to wait by the doorway so that he wouldn’t lose out on the opportunity twice in a row. He ducked behind the planter as Charlie returned as if it would make him seem less obvious. 

“Are you okay?” Charlie asked, smirking at how the blonde was trying to make himself small in front of a fern plant. It wasn’t working. 

“Yeah, just exercising my green thumb.” Luke stammered, patting the planter as he stepped forward away from it. “Would you like to go for a chat? 

“I would.” Charlie answered brightly, returning back outside with the footballer. 

“Thought you might have forgotten about me.” Luke teased. 

“How could I?” Charlie commented, sitting down with Luke in the gardens. “I didn’t mean to make you feel neglected though. I was honestly coming back to speak with you before Jess grabbed me.” 

Luke nodded in understanding, “I’m alright, but I appreciate the confirmation.” 

“How’ve you been liking L.A.?” Charlie asked, excited to talk about this mutual interest. 

The blonde lit up at the topic. “I love it! It can get touristy at times, but it’s also become my home. I’ve spent like eleven years here so I feel like a part of me will always love L.A. even if I ever moved.” 

Charlie appreciated the knowledge that perhaps the footballer would be willing to relocate, but it also made his decision harder when there weren’t clear distinctions he could draw between who he could see a future working with. 

“How about you? What position do you play?” Luke asked, snapping Charlie’s attention back in focus. 

“Quarterback. You?” 

“Nice, I’ve been QB before! Now I play as a fullback.” Luke explained, further discussing plays with Charlie. 

Charlie and Luke conversed the mutual trials that came along with their profession, and its impact on their past relationships. The bachelor was relieved to have someone understand what he was going through, and share some of the same sentiments. 

“I really appreciate your honesty. It’s nice to talk about this with someone who actually gets it.” Charlie admitted, earning a smile from Luke before the blonde pulled him in for a hug. 

“Yeah, I know what you mean.” Luke’s eyes lingered on Charlie as he pulled away, deducing that it was far too early to make any sudden moves. 

“Mind if I interrupt?” A voice came up from the right.

“The polite answer is ‘no, that’s fine’. The real answer is ‘of course I mind’.” Luke scoffed, standing up to let Ryan intervene. “Thanks Charlie. I hope to talk more with you soon.” He smiled fondly at Charlie, rolling his eyes at Ryan once he was out of Charlie’s eyesight and returned to the mansion. 

~

“You’re a hard guy to pin down.” Ryan admitted, taking Luke’s seat. 

Charlie shrugged in response, “I’m just trying to speak with everyone. Can’t always control the timing, or who pops up and wants to talk.” He smiled, forcing himself to give Ryan his full attention. 

To be honest, Charlie was still thinking about Alex, and wanting to see how he was doing. It felt a little like he’d been fed to the wolves walking back in with a rose, and Charlie wanted to reassure that he truly did care about Alex.

“I wanted to tell you how brave I think you are for being so open about your sexuality on the show.” Ryan replied earnestly making Charlie straighten his posture. He hadn’t expected such a serious conversation, but he understood why. 

“Well, I am comfortable about it, it’s not a secret. It’s also not a publicity stunt either.” He noted, noticing the crew adjusting their camera angles.

Ryan shrugged in reply, “Maybe not for you, but it will definitely affect the ratings.” 

Charlie furrowed his brow in confusion. “Uh, excuse me?” 

Ryan sighed, “Come on, you know that this season will be more controversial than any others. Plus you’ve got the whole discourse on bisexuality and whether you’ll end up with a girl or a guy-” 

Charlie gripped the arm of the bench they were sitting on to steady himself as he took a deep breath. Ryan was right, even if he didn’t want to admit it. “I’m fortunate that they invited me on the show, but this is about my journey to finding love, just like any other season. My sexuality is only one part of that, and hopefully having that be featured on national television will help some people realize it’s okay, and you are still deserving of love no matter who you’re attracted to.” 

“I understand completely.” Ryan agreed, sinking into the bench solemnly. “But you do realize it’s not going to be treated the same, unfortunately. They’ll bring up your sexuality in every interview.” Ryan noted, spouting truths that Charlie didn’t quite appreciate. Even if they were true, he didn’t want to make anyone feel pitted against each other, or have it be some gender game to win. He was excited about the representation he brought to the show, of course, but to treat his sexuality like some token and diminish his value as a well-rounded person was upsetting him. 

“I’ll be prepared for that. In the meantime, I’d like to get to know the people who are here and focus on them and build a connection if there is one.” Charlie smiled with pursed lips trying not to show his true emotions. He had come out to some other family members before leaving for the show, knowing that they would be surprised once the show aired. It had been a challenging experience he’d certainly learned from, although it had brought burdens and pain that was hard to face. He was relieved that he’d come out to immediate family in high school and could lean on their support when he lost some relatives who were upset or didn’t understand him. 

“Of course. I’m not trying to upset you, it’s just a big deal and I’m grateful to be here and talk about it with you. Been waiting for a gay bachelor season for a while, so having a bisexual one is wonderful, too.” Ryan replied, trying to save face. He noticed Charlie’s demeanour had changed, and he felt like he should change the topic. “When was your last relationship?” 

“Four years ago.” Charlie explained, “The distance made it harder, and we were wanting different things for our futures. What about yours?”

“Long-term relationship, two years ago. But I was seeing someone eight months ago.” Ryan admitted. “It didn’t work out, obviously. They weren’t ready for something serious and I was and I guess that wasn’t enough for them to stay.” 

Charlie frowned at the reminder. It had been a hard pill to swallow, and often brought with it immense anxieties about the future. “I guess once someone’s mind is made up, it’s hard to change it. Plus it’s always reassuring to know the feeling is mutual and you’re in it together, so I understand the pain that comes along with that realization.” He sympathized, setting a hand on Ryan’s knee. “But uh, I’d be silly not to ask if you’re ready for another relationship since your breakup was fairly recent.” 

“I know you’ve got to take my word for it, but I am. I’m not here to get some shady story out of you for work. I’m here to hopefully build an honest relationship with you.” Ryan admitted, appreciating the empathy Charlie showed him. 

“I’m glad to hear that.” Charlie smiled softly, “I’m sure your job makes it hard not to over-analyze situations, and you must get some judgment being in that career.” He admitted, reflecting on his own. “I know I’ve definitely had the ‘but you have people throw themselves at you as a professional athlete just date them!’” He stated his voice thick with sarcasm. “It can be really insulting.” 

Ryan’s shoulders relaxed at the confession. “I’m really glad you’re so understanding.” 

“I try to be.” Charlie smiled in reassurance. 

The host came walking up towards them, unfortunately breaking up the mood. “Charlie, I just wanted to remind you that there’s fourty-five minutes left until the rose ceremony, so I’d suggest you ensure you’d spoken with everyone you’d like to before then.”

“I’ll take my cue, there’s a few people I haven’t spent time with yet, so I guess I’ll have to cut this conversation short.” Charlie explained, giving Ryan’s knee a squeeze before heading back into the mansion. 

~

After that conversation, Charlie was set on finding Alex to remember why he came here in the first place. His interaction with Ryan had shaken his confidence, and made him a bit anxious. It wasn’t anything Ryan had done persay, but simply the reminders of the reality he faced being in this position. Unfortunately, he was once again interrupted, this time by the brunette in the silver dress. 

“Sorry, could I grab you?” Ani asked, earning a polite smile from Charlie. 

“Of course.” Charlie reminded himself that it was only fair to give the contestants without roses additional time. 

“You mentioned about being here for the right reasons, so I wanted to know more about what you define those reasons as?” Ani asked.

“Well I’m here for the long-term. I want to find someone I can spend my life with. I’m ready to move into the next chapter of my life - find that person and maybe do some travelling, buy a house, get married - those stereotypical phases.” He admitted, reflecting on whether or not he could see that reality just yet with everyone he’d met.

“Right.” Ani noted, “Are you set on any particulars?” She asked, peaking Charlie’s curiosity. 

“What do you mean?” 

“Well, I guess I don’t see myself getting married.” Ani confessed. “I think it’s a bit overrated. You can still spend your life with someone and not be married.” 

Charlie nodded in understanding, “Sure. I’m not saying it’s the be-all-end-all, but it’s something I see for myself. I like the idea of committing yourself to that person and being there for them through everything. It’s an equal partnership built on love and trust, and I guess I’ve always found that to be romantic.” 

Ani shrugged in reply, “Sure, I guess it’s just not really my thing. I’d rather be free to explore and not feel like I’m going along with the capitalist expectations.” 

_ Capitalist expectations? _ Charlie had never considered marriage to fall under that definition. Wasn’t her entire career built from love and trust and people sharing that bond when purchasing a house?

“What are you expecting from this experience, then?” He asked, debating her intentions. 

“I want to find someone to be with, but I don’t expect that to lead to anything life-changing. I’m happy with my life, and my career, so if someone fits into that, that’s great, but I mean, don’t most couples break up after the show is over?” Ani noted making Charlie physically retreat further into the foyer, distancing himself. 

“Uh, well that’s not my intention.” He admitted with a defeated tone, solidifying his decision that this connection was not one he was willing to strengthen further. 

“It’s no one’s intention.” Ani scoffed, “But you can’t deny it happens.” 

“Sure.” Charlie replied, “I guess I’m hoping things work out for me.” He confessed, plastering an optimistic smile on his face. 

“I hope they do too.” She encouraged, clearly misreading the signals. 

Charlie had mentally checked out of the conversation, his thoughts still preoccupied with Alex, and the little time he had left to make his decision. 

“I hate to cut this short, but I have a few other people I should speak with before the rose ceremony.” He replied, earning a nod from Ani. 

“Sure.” 

Charlie politely excused himself from the conversation and returned to the mansion.

~

Charlie glanced at his watch fretting the time constraints. He still hadn’t spoken with Estela and he was worried that Alex would assume he’d been abandoned after dodging questions all evening being safe with the rose.

He quickly sauntered over to Estela, pulling her away from the group. “Can I ask you a favour?” 

Estela furrowed a brow but nodded in reply. “Okay?” 

“I just want to make sure Alex is alright. I know that’s not fair to do to all of you, but I feel like it’s my fault he’s been likely attacked all night, so I just want to check in on him. Is that okay with you?” Charlie asked, aching for the answer to be yes. He knew he sounded desperate, but he couldn’t bear not seeing Alex before the ceremony since it would be his last chance of the evening. 

Estela smiled politely, “You’ll come back after, though?” 

“Yes, I promise I won’t be longer than a few minutes.” Charlie reassured, earning a sympathetic glance from Estela. 

“Alright, I’ll hold you to that. Might have to take your gold star off if you don’t keep your promise.” She teased, receiving a grin from Charlie. 

“Thank you.” He sighed, feeling his heart flutter at the opportunity. He left Estela in the foyer and went back to find Alex. 

Alex had drunk a few more glasses of champagne than he’d planned on, mostly to avoid speaking to everyone who flashed glares at him. His anxiety levels had grown having to walk back in with the obvious threat on his lapel, which of course brought a flurry of questions and unwanted invitations from others to pry into his conversation with Charlie. 

_ Speak of the angel. _

Charlie looked flustered and pale as he entered the ballroom. 

_ I thought he was talking to Estela. _

_ Oh shit he’s coming over here. _

The bachelor smiled softly at Alex as he once again broke through the crowd to grab Alex’s hand. “Come with me, please.” 

Alex reciprocated, taking Charlie’s hand and being pulled away. A part of him was grateful, and the other half of him knew the implications this would cause. “I thought you were talking to Estela?” He asked, tripping over the entryway as Charlie led him outside into the garden. 

“I was-am, but I needed to see you.” Charlie confessed, letting Alex’s hand drop as he stood in amongst the greenery and fairy lights. 

“Well, here I am.” Alex shrugged with a shy smile. “Are you okay?” He asked, noticing the man’s pained expression. 

Charlie melted at the question, flattered that Alex was concerned for him. “The real question is are  _ you  _ okay? I’ve been thinking about you all night. I hope I didn’t cause you any trouble giving you the rose. I couldn’t wait all night when it was obvious how much I like you.” He confessed, staring at the red flower on Alex’s jacket, proud of his decision.

“I’m alright. I won’t lie, it’s been pretty stressful - been fielding lots of questions, but I’m happy to have captured your attention. I wouldn’t have it any other way. I want to be here with you, and I’m glad you agree.” Alex smiled in reassurance, taking Charlie’s hand. “You seem nervous, or upset still… I promise I’m fine. I’m not worried about what other people think. I worry about what you think, and I have proof of how you feel about me, so I’m fine with dodging a few jealous people.” 

“I didn’t mean to put you in that position.” Charlie shook his head, lacing his fingers with Alex’s. “But I’m glad to hear you’re okay. I care about you, and didn’t want you to think I gave you a rose and ignored you all night.” 

Alex smirked in reply, “I didn’t think that… but it’s very considerate of you to care.” He liked the feeling of Charlie’s hand in his, and had to resist the urge to forget the entire setting and just kiss him right then and there. 

Charlie relaxed after hearing Alex’s reassurance, his heartbeat still racing as he looked at how beautiful Alex looked with the twinkling lights around him. Charlie’s took in Alex’s features, smiling at how handsome he was. He knew he’d been captivated by the man in front of him and wanted nothing more than to kiss those soft lips of his. 

“I’m very glad you’re here.” Charlie admitted, forcing himself to remember his promise to Estela. “As much as I don’t want to leave, I have a promise to keep, but I want to spend more time with you, so be reassured that’s coming soon.” He smiled, running his thumb along Alex’s knuckles. 

“Single date spoilers?” Alex questioned with a smirk on his face. 

“Maybe.” Charlie grinned, reluctantly loosening his hold on Alex’s hand and pulling away. “I’ll see you again in a few minutes.” 

“Bye Charlie.” Alex sighed, he’d never imagined to have such an instant connection but he was incredibly grateful for the surprise.

~

Charlie returned to Estela as promised, seeing the brunette smile warmly at him as he rejoined her in the foyer. “Thank you again.” 

Estela smiled and tapped her finger on the gold star on Charlie’s lapel. “You’re welcome.”

“You have my full attention, so please, tell me more about your class. What grade are they?” He asked, intrigued by her career. She seemed kind and considerate and Charlie appreciated the knowledge that she was obviously good with children. It only helped him better picture his future.

Estela brightened at the mention of her students. “They’re third graders; this past year’s class was very smart and silly, but I really loved them. It’s both sad and rewarding to teach new students each year because you can still see them grow, and know you were a small part of their journey.” 

“That’s really sweet.” Charlie smiled warmly. “How long have you taught third grade?” 

“Five years. I spent four years in school, and then I got my placement with the elementary school and worked on a contract there for a year before I was offered the full-time third grade teaching position after that teacher retired.” Estela explained, reminiscing about the job. 

“That’s so great!” He smiled, encouraged by the optimism. 

“Yeah, I was really lucky.” She confessed, “What about you? What do you do?” 

“I played professional football.” He explained, “But I’m looking for a change now, so teaching sounds appealing actually. It lets me keep the parts I like about football but without the health concerns and injuries.” 

“You should look into it! It might be a good transition for you.” Estela cheered, placing her hand on Charlie’s arm excitedly before taking it away, “Sorry.” 

“It’s alright.” Charlie shrugged, “I might have to take your advice. I’m glad you don’t think it’s a foolish idea.” 

Charlie used the last few moments he had left to inquire further about Estela’s interests and goals before the host returned to advise that the ceremony would be starting. 

~

The host walked into the ballroom, introducing the beginning of the ceremony. “Welcome to the first rose ceremony of the season. Charlie has eight additional roses to give out tonight. The ninth rose has already been given to Alex, which means two of you will sadly be leaving the mansion. Now, Alex, since you’ve received a rose, you are safe and will be continuing into next week.” The host reminded, causing Alex to meet Charlie’s eyes across the room. His heart soared when Charlie smiled at him with a wholesome adoration.  _ It was going to be hard not to fall in love with him.  _

Charlie started calling out everyone’s name one by one, raising anxiety levels, and making the anticipation far more daunting the more roses were handed out. Alex was beyond grateful he didn’t have to stand through it, glancing at his rose in appreciation.

Jessica received the final rose, which meant two of them were going home. The group fell into a solemn silence as the host announced their fate.

“Ani, Winston, I’m sorry but you did not receive a rose. Could you please take a moment to say goodbye.” 

Winston pursed his lips in reply, briefly talking with a few of the group before following the host out the door. Ani’s shoulders dropped at the announcement, and she hugged a few of the girls before following Winston outside.

Charlie excused himself from the ballroom to properly speak with the pair of them in the driveway. 

“I really hope you find what you’re looking for. I’m sorry to let you two go, but I had to follow my heart.” 

Winston shrugged in response. “I understand. You seem a bit too good for me, anyways.” He smirked, relieving Charlie’s worries a bit as he returned the hug, wishing Charlie good luck before stepping into the limo. 

Charlie retrieved the keys from his pocket to return them to Ani. “I still think it was such a cute gesture, but I think we’re just looking for two different things.”

“You’re a real sweetheart and you have lots of lovely people in that room so I am sure you’ll find the person you’re looking for.” Ani smiled, taking the keys and giving Charlie a hug. Ani left walking back down the driveway into the second limo that had just pulled up.

Charlie sighed at the realization he was going to have to get used to making people upset during this process, and wondered just how much of that he could handle. He made his way back up the drive to say goodnight to the group before the crew cut the filming and shooed them all off to their rooms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [A/N: So going forward I won't have as much of a focus on every character's interaction with Charlie since there will be group and single dates, so never fear the Chalex will be more apparent in future chapters.]

**Author's Note:**

> [A/N: Please let me know if you liked this dumb idea! I am tempted to write a few more chapters if you actually like it so I can delve further into Chalex’s relationship.]


End file.
